Lost, but Lost Forever?
by Not-that-kinda-gurl
Summary: Alissa Matthews is on a search. A search to find her brother. She has been all over. Will she find him or will he find her? REVISED VERSION
1. Chapter 1

Lost , but Lost Forever? 

**By: Alissa**

**Disclaimer: Not S. E. Hinton, No outsiders. **

**Dedication: To all my reviewers. **

**Authors Note: This is NOT my story. This is my best friend. Alissa's story. If you flame it, I will NOT be happy. Lol..Im joking. Review at will, but no flames at all. This is her first attempt, be nice. **

Chapter 1 **(Alissa POV)  
**

My name is Alissa Jade Matthews. I'm 16 I have short brown hair with red highlights. I have gray eyes, I'm said to be attractive but I don't believe it. Last year my last living relative (my mom) was on her death bed, and our last conversation was:

"Your brother Keith and I love you very much. Your eyes look just like his. He couldn't stand it here after your father died. Find him and tell him to raise you like your own. I love you grow up happy with your brother."

"Mom , I love you to but don't leave me. You can't leave me Mom." And just like that she was gone forever out of my life.

That was exactly one year ago. I am still frequently searching for a Keith Matthews. I've been to: New York, Florida, Los Angeles, North and South Carolina, Hawaii, and am now in the state of Oklahoma. I'm pretty good at following my gut but when it said to come here,I laughed.

Here I am in a weird little town, that's split up into two sides East and West. The single most important thing is that your either a Soc or a Greaser. Honestly a greaser sounds more fun. It's amazing what you can learn on a Greyhound bus, while listening to complete strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost , but Lost Forever? 

**By: Alissa**

**Disclaimer: Not S. E. Hinton, No outsiders. **

**Dedication: To all my reviewers. Thanks for the Reviews!**

**Authors Note: This is NOT my story. This is my best friend. Alissa's story. If you flame it, I will NOT be happy. Lol..Im joking. Review at will, but no flames at all. This is her first attempt, be nice. **

Chapter 2 (Alissa POV)

"Hey Darry look at that chick up there, man she is hott. Let's go hit on her." Considering that I was the only chick on this heap of moving metal called local transportation. I didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh come on Two-Bit leave her alone, you've already been rejected by twelve other girls leave this one alone." Now this other guy Darry didn't sound half bad.

"No way man, I have to give it a try." Oh boy here we go again. I've had to deal with his kind before. I've actually gotten pretty good at defending myself. But not this time, this time it's different. All my strength, all my fighting knowledge left. I suddenly had no knowledge of anything, except the goose bumps that wouldn't go away. I was depending on him to leave me alone, or this Darry guy to stop him.

His footsteps on the isle got closer and closer. With every steady step he took my goose bumps got worse and worse. Finally, he was in the seat behind me. It seemed like forever before he spoke. All I could do was sit there and pretend to be really interested in my fingernails.

"It sure is cold out, what do you say we go somewhere and heat things up." I felt his fingers running through my hair.

"Quit touching me, and go somewhere far away." I've dealt with his kind before so why is this one so different?

"Oh come on, we could go get some ice-cream, and a couple dozen beers. Then we'd go back to my place and really heat things up." The fingers were now moving up my arm.

"I said leave me alone. I'm not going to anywhere with you." As soon as I finished the statements, I grabbed those two fingers bent them all the way back with great force.

"Oww Oww sweet mother nature." He stood up and for one millisecond I felt triumphant. But as quickly as it came it was gone. I realized he just moved up to my seat. He's beside me.

"Look I said were going out and were going to go out. Why are you going at it so hard?" I could smell booze on his breath.

"Two-Bit leave her alone you got rejected deal with it but not that way."I looked around just in time to see Darry standing up and walking toward us. He looked about 6'2" broad shouldered and muscular. His hair is dark brown it kicked out in front and a slight cow lick in back. But the most distinct thing about him, his eyes are like two pieces of blue-green ice. They've got a determined set to them, just like the rest of him.

This other character 'Two-Bit' was completely different. He looked about 6'00 stocky build and long rusty-colored side-burns. He has gray eyes they looked real familiar. But I couldn't quite place them.

"Stay out of it Darry. This between me and her." He straightened up squared is shoulders and pretty much ready for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost , but Lost Forever? 

**By: Alissa**

**Disclaimer: Not S. E. Hinton, No outsiders. **

**Dedication: To all my reviewers. **

**Authors Note: This is NOT my story. This is my best friend. Alissa's story. If you flame it, I will NOT be happy. Lol..Im joking. Review at will, but no flames at all. This is her first attempt, be nice. **

Chapter 3

"Well now it's between you and me." Darry did the same and towered over him.

"You are so drunk. Look were at the DX get off the bus." Darry said taking a step toward him.

"No I will not get off the bus I am going to stay on and get a date from her."

"Driver stop the bus someone needs to get off."

"Nope not unless you can make me." It looked liked as soon as he said it he regretted it and I would to for what happened next.

Darry was slowly smirking at Two-Bit, laughing even. For even step forward Darry took Two-Bit took two steps backwards.

"Looks like I didn't have to do much to make you huh?" He took his finger and pushed Two-Bit off the bus and he fell backwards onto DX dirt.

"Gosh Darry if you wanted a try at her all you had to do was say so." He didn't have time to respond because the bus doors swung closed in his face. I heard his footsteps coming toward my seat. 'Dear God please let him be different please let him not want to hurt me like the other one.' I prayed that over and over as hard as I know how.

"Are you hurt?" He said gently sitting in the seat across from mine.

"No I don't think so I'm just a little freaked out." As I responded I shifted under his gaze.

"Yeah Two-Bit like's getting drunk and then trying to go get chicks. But I've never figured out why he doesn't do when he's not drunk. He can be a really sweet guy." I found myself letting out a small laugh and starting to open up.

"Yeah that has to be the worst pick up line I've ever heard."

"Don't feel too bad it isn't the worst one he knows. Like take the other day for example he walked up to some random chick and held out a quarter and said 'If I drop this down my pants, will you go after it?' He had a hand print on his face for three hours after that happened." He let out a small chuckle.

"Oh my gosh that's horrible, but yeah I pretty much see him doing something like that." I laughed so hard it bought tears to my eyes.

"So why are you doing in Iowa?" I suddenly quit laughing and stared out the window.

"Well I'm looking for someone."

"Who, I know almost everyone around here."

"I'm umm… looking for my umm… brother."

"Who is he?" He said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I don't know." I hated talking about this I always cried. And at this moment in time I had tears in my eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know? How do you look for someone you don't know?" I was going to come back with my usual 'It doesn't matter leave it alone', but there was something about Darry that made me want to him to know. So I told him every last detail.

"And she said that my eyes look just like his."

"Well I wouldn't know what your eyes look like you've been looking out that window the whole time I've been up here." I turned and looked him dead in the eyes blushed a little and then my mind began to wonder.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost , but Lost Forever? 

**By: Alissa**

**Disclaimer: Not S. E. Hinton, No outsiders. **

**Dedication: To all my reviewers. **

**Authors Note: This is NOT my story. This is my best friend. Alissa's story. If you flame it, I will NOT be happy. Lol..Im joking. Review at will, but no flames at all. This is her first attempt, be nice. **

Chapter 4 (Two-Bits POV)

"If he wasn't so big, he could have just said 'Hey yo Two-Bit leave her alone I want to give it a shot.' But no." Two-Bit was mumbling under his breath again.

"What's that Two-Bit a little louder and we'll all hear you!"

"Shut up Steve your not helping." The rest of the gang started dying laughing. There's me Sodapop (soda), Ponyboy (pony), Johnny, Steve, Dally, and Darry.

Soda's pretty handsome like movie star handsome, the kind people stop on the street and watch go by. He's not as tall as his brother Darry, he's a little slimmer, and he's finely drawn sensitive face that somehow manages to be reckless at the same time. He's got dark gold hair that he combs back long silky and straight. His eyes are dark brown-lively, dancing, reckless, laughing eyes that can be gentle and sympathetic one moment and blazing with anger the next. That kid gets so drunk off life it makes me jealous, all he needs is life as to me I need booze, but if I had a reason I'd stop.

Pony's about 5'6" has hazel eyes, brown greasy hair. Pretty good build for a kid his age. Then you got Johnny or johnnycake. If you can picture a little dark puppy that's been kicked to many times and is lost in a crowd of strangers then you'll have him. He's sixteen and has a slight build. He has big black eyes in a dark tanned face; his hair is jet black and always heavily greased and his bangs fall across his forehead. He has a nervous look in his eyes.

Steve's seventeen, tall, lean with thick greasy hair. He's smart, cocky, and Soda's best buddy. They work at the DX together. The real character of the gang is Dally. He has an elfish face, with high cheekbones and a pointed chin, small sharp animal teeth, and ears like a lynx. His hair is almost white it's so blond. His eyes are blue, blazing ice, cold with a hatred of the whole world except his girl friend Kelly. He's tougher then the rest of us tougher and meaner.

"What happened, it's not every day you get pushed off a bus." I couldn't tell if Soda was making fun of me or not.

"I was trying to get a date with this chick and she said 'no' but I was being persistent and then superdope intervened and shoved me off the bus."

"It looked more like a flick of his fingers not a shove." Everyone broke out laughing.

"Hey Two-Bit you shouldn't try to pick up every chick you see one of them might be your sister or something."

"Steve your completely right I'd stop to think about that IF I HAD A SISTER . I'm going home." I heard there talking go back to normal as I walked away


	5. Chapter 5

Lost , but Lost Forever? 

**By: Alissa**

**Disclaimer: Not S. E. Hinton, No outsiders. **

**Dedication: To all my reviewers. **

**Authors Note: This is NOT my story. This is my best friend. Alissa's story. If you flame it, I will NOT be happy. Lol..Im joking. Review at will, but no flames at all. This is her first attempt, be nice. **

Chapter 5 (Upon Entering the House)

"God Dallas get a room." Dally was of course in the middle if the living room making out with Kelly his girlfriend.

"Well we did have a room, and still do so you can either not look or go else where."

"Come on Dally show me your room."

Now Dally's girlfriend Kelly is a real looker. She's got brown hair with blond highlights, brown eyes, with a look that you can't help but love and then a look that says's touch me and my boyfriend will kick your butt. But there's one problem with Dally's perfect girlfriend. She's a Soc. Nobody dares bring it up though. So we all pretend that until she switches she's one of us.

"Ok, baby let's go see my room." I instantly knew he meant again. Since they were up stairs doing God knows what, I made a subconscious decision to think. Why did Steve's comment brother me so much?

(FlashBack)

"Keith we need to talk"

"What's wrong Mom?" Mom was never this serious unless something was wrong, and her stomach was getting bigger by the week so I suspected something was.

"Honey your father just died in a major car accident."

"What? No, no it's not true dad's fine he'll walk through the front door yell for his supper and a hug from his best son. Just, just like he always dose." Why were my eye's watering?

"No baby he's not, oh, come here, come here to mommy." I went to her and as she hugged me I felt something move.

"Mommy are you okay? I felt something move."

"You did Keith, honey your going to be a big brother. You're going to have a baby sister."

(End Flashback)

"Hello anyone in there? Two-Bit? Hello? Umm oh yeah Keith?"

"What do you want? Man can't you see I was thinking? Oh it's you."

"Look I just wanted to be sure there aren't any hard feelings."

"No, none at all I was just trying to get a date then you decided to play hero; and I'm sure you have a date with you." I knew he did when I said it.

"That's not the point… Look at me." Look at him, I most certainly was not going to look at him.

"What, why?"

"Because I need to look at your eyes." Ok I give up.

"Two-Bit do you have a little sister?" How did he know, who was that girl, and why is she bringing back so many memories?

"I don't know." Do I, or maybe I do, and I just don't want to admit it.

"What do you mean you don't know? I think you do know." I'd always hated the fact Darry knew we were lying.

"I left after my dad died, but when I did my mom told me to always protect her. But I left so I don't know I if something went wrong or if…"

"You're a brother, to a chick you tried to pick up?"

"Exactly." "Well believe it or not I think I can answer that question…"

"I can't stay Dally; I have to get home." God right when I was about to find something out.

"But, Kelly, baby why?"

"Because I told Daddy I'd; be home for dinner at six on the dot. And it's 5:45 now."

"Dally just say you love her and let her leave." Two-Bit moaned.


End file.
